


Jealousy isnt a good look

by Stuff_incorrect



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff_incorrect/pseuds/Stuff_incorrect
Summary: OneTwo is jealous, but wont admit it. Bob has plans to make him say it.
Relationships: Handsome Bob (RocknRolla)/Original Male Character(s), Handsome Bob/One Two (RocknRolla)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Jealousy isnt a good look

OneTwo watched from the corner of the Spieler, as Bob waltzed in with yet another man on his arm. OneTwo grumbled to himself, something about how it's the fourth man this week and Bob should tone it down a bit, Mumbles laughed at OneTwos discomfort and patted him on the back 'You had your chance mate, let Bob have his fun' He looked at mumbles with disgust 'I ain't no poof!!'. Mumbles scoffed at OneTwos reaction 'Never said you were OneTwo' he replied, getting up to get another beer leaving OneTwo to wallow in his thoughts.

Bob laughed across the room, almost obnoxiously, as if he was rubbing his happiness in One Twos face, who was sitting bitterly in the corner, picking apart the label of his beer bottle. He watched Bob with laser focus as he leaned into the touch of the man. Bob slung his arm around the mans waist, laughing at whatever he said, jealousy bubbling inside One Two.

One Two drew the line when Bob leaned in for a kiss with the man, as the rest of the wild bunch cheered them on. One Two scraped his chair along the ground as he got up, and walked over to Bob and the man, jealousy turning into anger. How dare Bob just waltz in here with a new man on his arm every few days, acting like nothings changed!! By the time One Two reached Bob he was seething, he cleared his throat breaking up Bob's kiss/mini make out with the man. 'Ahh One Two' Bob said, flashing his signature grin ' this is-' 'I need to speak with you' One Two cut in quickly, not caring for the mans name.

Bob chuckled awkwardly, looking at the man 'duty calls, I'll be back' he said, giving the man one last peck on the lips. Okay, now he just HAS to be rubbing it into One Twos face, why else would he do that?!. Bob followed One Two silenty into one of the back rooms, 'Thank fuck you cut me off, mate, I've completely forgotten his name' Bob said chuckling, breaking the tense silence between them. 'Yeah well I suppose they all blend together now' One Two retorted. Bob looked at One Two, taken aback and annoyed 'What the fucks that supposed to mean?' He questioned, starting to square up to One Two.

One Two mirrored Bob 'You know exactly what that's supposed to mean, Bob' he growled back 'why dont you clear things up for me One Two, because you never had a fucking problem when it was a woman on my arm' he spat back stepping closer the One Two. One Two could smell the beer on Bob's breath as he glared as him angrily 'That's cause I didnt know you were a poof- a gay, what ever the fuck you call it' Bob scoffed ' So it's all fucking changed because now you know that I'm gay''Yes!!' 

Bob looked at him, growling 'Why?' he asked menacingly 'Because I thought you liked me!!!' One Two exploded, shoving Bob back. Bob looked at him weirdly 'yeah, until I realised that you are one of the most repressed fucking men I have ever met, and even if you did like me back, which you dont, I would have to stay you dirty little fucking secret till I die. And I am not going back into the godamn closet, not even for you One Two' Bob answered calmly, leaving One Two speechless.

'Well dont fucking parade your fairies round here' One Two forced out after a god awful minute of silence between them 'and why the fuck shouldnt I?' Bob responded, poking One Two in the chest with every word. One Two racked his brain for answers, but he couldn't think of a logical one so be went with the illogical one. 'Because I don't like it' Bob scoffed at him ' why because your jealous, or fucking homophobic? And I know you ain't jealous of my "fairies"' One Two looked at the ground, not meeting Bob's eyes. 'Oh, you ARE jealous then' One Twos head shot up, as he glared at Bob 'I'm not a fucking poof, okay?' Bob laughed 'sure' and sauntered off back to the man One Two never learned the name of.

~2 weeks later~

One Two was practically red in the face with anger, Bob had brought in man after man every damn day, parading them around the spieler. Bob looked at One Two alot more as well, paying close attention to those flashes of anger in his eyes when one of the men got just too friendly with Bob, but One Twos anger swelled the week after bob stopped bring the me in and started looking happier in himself. One Two was left with confusion and anger as he made his way over to mumbles 'so what happend to all if Bob's men?' He asked non chalantly, trying to keep his voice quiet so Bob couldn't hear. Mumbles let out a dry chuckle 'of course he didnt tell you' One Twos ears pricked up 'tell me? Tell me what?' Mumbles looked at Bob and the back at One Two, holding his hands up innocently 'hey if Bob didnt tell you, then its not my place to tell you' One Two growled in annoyance, bouncing his leg up and down, he looked between Bob and Mumbles before deciding to confront bob about whatever mumbles was on about.

One Two cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Bob ' oh hey One Two' Bob greeted him, grinning. One Two smiled at him fleetingly and awkwardly before speaking 'so.''so?' Bob shot back, smiling 'Mumbles said there was something that you arent telling me, and I want to know what' One Two said impatiently ' ah, I thought this day might come' bob replied 'every wonder what happened to all those "fairies" i kept on my arm one two?' 'W-well yeah but how is this relevant to now?' Bob let out a dry chuckle ' of course, I forget your fucking oblivious, Right. One Two I am dating one of them' 'what?'One Two said, more out of shock than stupidity.

'Well, when a man likes another man very much they go on these very special outings called "dates" and-' 'I know what you fucking mean Bob, I'm not dumb' he snapped. 'Yeah well I released, instead of wasting my time trying to make you jealous, I'm just gonna get over you and date someone who actually is willing to be seen out In public with me' all One Two could muster was a measly 'oh' 'yep, soo good chat mate' bob said, patting One Two one the back before leaving.

This of course just drove One Two into a further jealousy, watching Bob like a hawk watches its prey until one day he snapped. One Two rose from his chair, tapping Bob on the shoulder and nudging his head, signalling he needed to talk to him. Bob put his beer down and followed One Two obediently, into the back room. As soon as bob closed the door One Two grabbed the collar of Bob's shirt and slammed his lips on bobs shoving him against the door, demanding entrance as he slipped his tongue into Bob's mouth. Bob melted into One Two, as he pulled him in closer by the hips.

Bob chased One Twos lips as he drew away, both of them panting 'Your mine Bob, mine!' One Two growled as he left marks all the way down Bob's neck, Bob moaned at One Twos actions. He drew away from Bob's neck, despite protests from him. He looked at Bob sternly 'say it' he demanded 'I'm yours One Two' Bob panted, One Two smirked 'Good boy'. He drew bob in for another passionate and heated kiss.

Bob took charge quickly, manoureving One Two so he was pinned up against the door, 'however, I am not going to continue this if you intend for us to be a secret' One Two moaned at Bob, who sucking and biting at his neck whilst grinding up against him 'give us some time Bob, then well tell the lads' he strung out breathily, Bob smirked nipping at One Twos collar bone 'you'll agree to anything right now wont you?' One Two pulled Bob even closer to him as he grinned again Bob, he managed to choke out a yes, before Bob's lips were on his again.

~ 1 week later ~

Bob broke up with the man he was seeing immediately after his 'meeting' with One Two, so far Mumbles is the only one that has been told outright of Bob's and One Twos relationship, but the rest of the wild bunch know, bob isnt exactly subtle when it comes to PDA. Eventhough One Two being very cautious with what they do, they have agreed on having hands on each others thighs, under the table of course, and standing just to close to each other to be just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you like it and would love if you left your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
